Do I Ever Cross Your Mind
by SakuraWillow
Summary: Do I ever, do I ever cross your mind when you're kissing her Touching her, staring in her eyes? Tell me, do I ever, do I ever cross your mind When you run your hands through her hair like you did to mine? Tell me, do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone!**_

 _ **It's been a while since i've written...well anything! But here I am with a story that raged at my brain ever since I heard The Fifty Shades Freed soundtrack. The song is "Do I ever Cross Your Mind" by Sabrina Claudio. I own NOTHING! Song belongs to Sabrina Claudio, Characters to E. L. James. I'm just going to play with them for a bit.**_

 _ **PS - Going the movie route here, just FYI.**_

 **Do I Ever Cross Your Mind**

 **Christian's POV**

"For once, just do as your told," I beg her. I can't have her here to witness this, but she is paralyzed by what she has already seen. She is staring at me with a look of pure shock and a hint of betrayal.

"Taylor, get her out of here!" I order. He moves toward her and her strong independent mind kicks in, I know he would have picked her up if he had to.

Hearing the click of the closing door, I kneel next to Leila, tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes. They are cold and distant, not the warm gray I remember, now they are dull and lifeless.

"What on earth possessed you to do this?" I ask.

Tears threaten to fall down her cheeks, "I need you, Sir," she whispers.

I sigh knowing exactly what she means. She needs Dominating Christian. She needs to loose control to find herself again. Only problem is, I have fallen head over heels in love and I am not in a position to give her what she is asking for. I can however give her the help she needs.

I place my arms around her and stand. She has lost far too much weight. I walk her to Ana's bedroom and place her feet in the ground "Strip." I order and turn to the bathroom. I turn on the water, filling the tub with hot water. I look in the cabinet and find Ana's bath oil. I open it and breathe in Her scent, quickly deciding against bathing my ex sub in my girlfriend's stuff. Opening another cabinet, I find Kate's stuff and grab her bubble bath. I test the water and dry my hand, methodically prepping a bath for a woman I use to fuck and beat the shit out of.

Returning to Ana's room I find Lelia naked with her eyes cast down, ashamed.

I take her hand and lead her to the bath "Get in," I order.

She obeys, sinking into the water, a soft sigh escaping her lips. I pick up a loofah and begin to bathe her in silence.

After several minutes she is the one to break it "Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No." I say colder than I mean.

"She looks like me, like all of us," she states, "Yet she sleeps in your bed. She calls you by your name," she looks me in the eyes, "She's not like us."

"No, she is not," I state it as a fact. I love Ana, I never allowed myself to love my subs.

"What does she have that we don't?" She asks.

I look at her, unable to answer her question. I simply can't answer. I don't know what Ana has over the rest. All I know is she has my heart. I tear my eyes away from hers and continue bathing her.

"Does she feel the way I felt under you?"

I don't bother to respond, which only pushes her further into this line of questioning.

"Do we ever cross your mind, when you're kissing her, touching her, or staring in her eyes?"

Anger is boiling inside me but I keep my cool, moving to wash her hair.

She is silent for a few moments as my fingers work through her hair but then comes the breaking point "When you run your hands through her hair, like you did to mine, do I ever cross your mind?"

"Enough!" I grab her hair and pull her head back anger burns in my eyes. "You will stop this! You will stay far away from Ana and you will get mental health care!" I growl, "You and all the others are my past. Ana is my future and I will not let you or anyone else fuck it up!" I release her and get up to dry my hands. "Get up and dry off, I'll find you something to wear."

Walking to Ana's bedroom I pull out my cell and call Flynn. I briefly tell him the situation and the address. I find some yoga pants and a t-shirt and bring them to Leila. "Put these on," I order and move to the kitchen. I am ignoring her soft crying. She is hurt, but I will never ever let any one hurt Ana. I've done that enough and I will spend my life making it up to her.

I find a can of soup and warm it up on the stove. I place the bowl and a glass of water on the island as Lelia comes slowly out of the bedroom. I grab the blanket from the couch and place it around her shoulders. "Eat" I order.

I know she is starving, but she won't touch her food. "So help me Lelia-"

A knock on the door forced us from our stand off. I pull my gaze away from her and open the door. It's Flynn. Letting him in Lelia goes quiet and meek, closing off.

"Christian," he nods moving past me to Lelia. "Lelia, I'm Dr. Flynn, I'm going to get you the help you need." She doesn't respond, only examines her fingernails.

He turns back to me "There is a bed waiting at Harborview for her. I have set up all the necessary appointments and have prescribed a combination of antidepressants and anti-psychotics. She should respond well to the treatment," he says in a low voice.

"Whatever it takes," I respond.

I approach Lelia and scoop her into my arms. "We are going to take you somewhere safe, somewhere they can help you," he says softly.

I carry her down to the waiting SUV and gently place her in it, sliding in next to her. The driver takes us to the hospital.

I return to Escala expecting to find Ana waiting for me. But instead I am screaming at Taylor for letting her go, walking away without her purse or anything. She could be hurt, she could be taken, she could be on a flight halfway to Georgia right now, running from what she saw in her apartment.

She walked in three hours later and after a brief argument I gave myself to her. I submitted to her. I forced myself and made her touch me, and surprisingly her touch didn't hurt. Her touch made the pain go away. She straddled me there on the floor, kissing me like her life depended on it. Picking her up I took her to our bedroom.

I am determined to make love to her, even with Lelia and the others chewing at the back of my mind. Did they ever cross my mind when I was with Ana? I pushed those dark thoughts from my mind and focused on the girl in front of me, my Ana, my other half.

Laying her on the bed I strip her of her clothes and admire the beauty before me. I am still amazed that I am the only man to make love to this heavenly creature. She is in every sense, mine. I wish I could give her what she has given me but Elena took that a long time ago. But maybe not, maybe Elena taught me how to fuck, but Ana taught me how to love. And that is what I'm going to do, love Lelia…

Wait…what?

Snap out of it Grey! Focus on Ana! Right, Ana.

"Christian?" Ana's soft voice brings me back to her.

I shake my head "Sorry, I just…I'm amazed that I am the only man to ever have this view." I smile at her.

She bites her lip, a sight flush making her cheeks pink.

I cover her with my body, capturing her lips. She moans into my mouth as our tongues battle, like Lelia would do.

I tear my mouth from hers, cursing under my breath. Memories of Lelia under me in the red room flood my mind. I grip Ana's waist harder than I should. "Ow! Christian, Whats wrong?"

I look it to her beautiful blue eyes, a stark contrast Lelia's warm gray eyes. My heart swells with love for this woman. "I'm sorry baby," I breathe, burying my face into her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

She strokes my hair pulling me tight against her "Talk to me, whats going on?"

"Nothing" I lie "I just- I love you so much Ana." I kiss her neck, enticing a moan from her.

"I love you too Christian, so, so, so, so much." She peppers my hair with kisses and I look back up at her.

"Marry me?" I ask. I need her, she is everything, she is my everything.

She looks at me like I have grown a second head, "What?"

"Marry me, be mine, let me share everything that I have with you," my heart is pounding in my chest. If she says no I might as well take that gun that is in my pocket and…

"Yes." She whispers.

My world stops on it's axis. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. "What?"

"I said yes, Christian," she grins at me.

I pull her to me, crushing her in a hug. She has just made me the happiest man on the planet and I ache with need for her. Pulling back I tenderly kiss her soft lips. I press my forehead to hers, "I love you."

"And I love you." She smiles.

I reach between us and slip my fingers into her core. "Ready for me, Miss Steele?" She moans in response. Slowly I sink into her and I am home, savoring the feeling of her surrounding me. I slowly start to move and my mind betrays me, slipping back to Lelia in the play room. My speed picks up as I remember giving her a punishment fuck. She had gotten out of line so I was determined to make her pay, each thrust harder and harder. Soon she was whimpering, "Please, stop, Christian! You're hurting me!"

I still and snap my head up, I see Ana in tears. God, what have I done? "Baby, God, I'm sorry, I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"Just slow down, Christian. I'm not going anywhere." She soothes. "I'm right here. You have me for the rest of our lives."

I smile shyly knowing what is going through my head. I should be honest with her, I should tell her…no I can't she would certainly leave me. I kiss her again, slowly beginning to move against her again. I am gentler this time, being careful of my fragile Ana. Slowly we climb to orgasm, she tumbles over the edge first, calling out my name. I follow as she clenches around me, "Ah, Lelia!" I cry out and my world is instantly shattered.

 _ **Should I continue? Do you want Ana's POV? Let me know in the comments! 3**_

 _ **Updated 4/9/18 Beta by**_ ** _calicutie77_**


	2. Author's Note

Wow! Ok…I guess I wasn't prepared for the FSOG fanfic readers. I don't think I have had so many reviews in one night. Both good and bad I'll take them!

I have to confess, I have been writing this for the last two weeks and was going to get it Beta-ed but last night in a semi drunken moment of "fuck it" I guess you would call it I posted it. So forgive me for the grammar and spelling issues. I did run it though the bot though and it fixed some errors. I promise to have it properly once over-ed and fixed.

Now, a lot of you have been asking if this is AxC or CxL and I'll just say this, I've never been the type to stray from cannon. ;)

I will do my best to get this updated soon. I do have more to write and here's hoping my muse will stick around long enough to get Christian out of this mess.

Thanks for the reviews and feedback!


	3. Chapter 2

**_You guys got me excited so I had to get this little snippet written. Enjoy Ana's POV ;)_**

 **Ana's POV**

I am in ecstasy, holding on to Christian as if he were my life preserver, riding the waves of my orgasm. I know my eyes are open but all I see is stars. Christian says something, but I cannot comprehend it. I release from the world and float into oblivion. If I had know sex would be this good, I may have become a slut in high school. But I think it's just Christian, he is probably the only man who can bring me to heaven. Some people would call us Soul Mates, the one person meant for you in this world. I use to think that was impossible, how out of 7 billion people is there just one for you? But now I'm not so sure.

I slowly come back to Earth, nuzzling Christian against my chest. His death grip around my waist frightens me. Then I notice the soft sobs against my breasts. "I'm sorry," he whispers, "I'm sorry baby, please forgive me, don't leave me, Ana I'm begging you."

"Christian, babe relax, its okay." I soothe.

He looks up at me, looking broken and sad, "Ana…how could…" he stammered.

I want to roll my eyes at him but I know why that will get me. "I'm not going to leave you because of some rough sex, Christian." I scoff at the mere idea of it, "You got carried away, it happens. I'm not permanently scarred, I'll just be walking a little funny tomorrow." I smile and kiss his nose.

He looks at me dumbfounded, unable to speak. I shake my head and move from under him, rolling to my side. I lie there for a moment, expecting him to spoon me. When he doesn't I turn towards him. The same shattered look on his face, like he as seen a ghost.

I prop myself on my elbow "Christian, whats wrong?"

"Ana I-" He stops, shaking his head like he should forget something, "I just feel bad for hurting you."

"Hey," I choose my next words carefully. "I'm still breathing, this is nothing a little aspirin can't fix."

I grab his arm and pull him to me, sighing as he wraps me in his arms and snuggles against me. As I drift into slumber I know by his breathing that he is still awake and fretting. Did I miss something? He did say something, but I was too far gone to hear it. Whatever it is I'm sure its something we can fix. We have already gone though so much.

"Hey, at least you didn't call me by your ex's name, that might be a deal breaker." I joke.

He stiffens, and I am suddenly awake. I sit up and replay my orgasm in my head. I faintly hear him call out for Lelia. "You bastard!"

 _ **Keep those reviews coming! it stimulates my muse!**_

 _ **Updated 4/9/18 Beta by calicutie77**_


	4. Author’s note 2

Wow, just wow!

I have never gotten such an overwhelming response to a story. Let me put some of your curiosity to rest.

This is not going to be a Christian/Lelia story. This will be an Ana/Christian HEA. And for you doubters that think I can't do it, watch me.

My beta has signed on and updated chapters will be published by weekends end.

Meanwhile I'll be working hard to get a new, longer chapter up for you guys. Today's chapter two was candy for you guys for the reviews.

Thanks for all the love!


	5. Chapter 3

**Christian's POV**

And there it is, she would have remembered sooner or later. "Ana, please-"

"Did you sleep with her?" Oh shit, she's angry.

"I-"

"Is that why her name was so fresh in your mind? You fucked her in my bed didn't you?" She's repulsed.

"Ana-" She won't even give me a chance to talk.

"You better have worn a condom Christian, because if you have past anything on to me-" I grab her trying to get a word in edgewise. "Don't you dare fucking touch me!" She screams scrambling out of the bed and pulling on my shirt, probably because it was the closest thing to her

"Then let me fucking talk Ana! Christ, you're making accusations and I'm not even allowed to defend myself!" I rake my hand through my hair, "I did not sleep with her! No way in hell would I cheat on you Ana!"

"How can I believe you Christian? You moaned her name just after you proposed to me!" she spat at me.

I crawl toward her on the bed and she wraps her arms around her torso, She's protecting herself. "Ana, Listen to me," I sigh, "Nothing, and I mean nothing happened. She was filthy, I gave her a bath. I even used Kate's stuff so she wouldn't smell like you. She asked me if I ever thought of her or the others when I was with you, I told her the truth. No, never has it happened before tonight." I place my head in my hands, embarrassed. "I don't…I just don't know how she got into my head. I love you, I need you. She is my past and you are my future. Ana please believe me."

Tears stream down her face. "I want to Christian, I do, but I can't, I just-" she shakes her head and moves towards the door.

"Ana-" she stops short.

"I can't Christian, please just let me…" she pleads.

I nod and she is gone. Alone in my room-our room I am left in the aftermath of what is Lelia Williams. Fuck, she has done a number on us and she is not done.

I have tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep I go for a run. In the early dawn, I am alone as my feet pound the sidewalks of Seattle and the Foo Fighters pound in my ears. Lelia played me. She knew exactly what she was doing, I am pissed at her, but more pissed with myself for falling for it.

I run for an hour, returning to Escala just after 6 a.m.. Ana is still asleep in the guest room, curled up in the middle of the bed. I reach out and brush a stray lock of hair from her face. Her cheeks are tear stained and my heart aches. I yearn to kiss her, take her into my arms and make the pain go away, but I can't. I can't take back what I did even if it was a manipulation.

Leaving Ana asleep I shower and get dressed. I want to see Flynn today. I need him to explain to me how Lelia did what she did.

It's 7:30 and I am eating breakfast when Ana comes downstairs. She gives me a sad look and disappears into our bedroom. It's 8:15 when she emerges, a small suitcase in tow.

I raise my eyebrow, "Ana-" she cuts me off.

"I'm not going to argue with you Christian. I'm going to stay with Kate for a bit, I need space."

I sigh defeated, "Fine, I won't argue, but I'm not going to give up on us."

She says nothing walking to the elevator. I walk over and stand in front of her "This feels familiar," I quip.

"What is it about elevators, Mr. Grey?" She counters.

I smile sadly "Anastasia." I nod.

"Christian." She counters as the doors close. My heart goes with her.

 **Ana's POV**

"This feels familiar," he says me as I step into the elevator. Only this time I'm not leaving, I just need time to think, to forgive.

"What is it about elevators, Mr. Grey?" I hope that has enough meaning to convey my feelings.

He smiles sadly at me. He understands. "Anastasia."

"Christian." The doors close and I am on a decent. I hold it together till I get to my car, then the tears come. I want to run back to him, I want to feel his arms around me, comforting me. But then I am the fool. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and head to Kate's, She is still on vacation, so I'll have some space.

I flop on the couch and stare at the ceiling. I am torn. In just a few short weeks Christian has become my entire world. I know he didn't sleep with her, I believe him. Could she really be that manipulative? I'm sure Christian is going to be seeing Dr. Flynn. He probably has more questions than I have. Christian has had someone come clean the apartment, which I am grateful for. He has even had someone come patch the plaster where Lelia's warning shot hit. It's 10 a.m. and I am exhausted. I pull myself up from the couch and head toward my bed. Sleep will clear my head.

 **Christians POV**

I sit on the couch in Dr. Flynn's office. I have just laid out everything from the previous night and he looks at me with a slight smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"Lelia is brilliant, and definitely knows how to push your buttons," he chuckles.

"Brilliant?" I ask, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"Christian, she used a simple trick, the power of suggestion," he explained. "She put the thoughts into your mind and it actually did happen. Don't you see? She was trying to make you screw up so Ana would leave you and you would go back to her."

I stare at him, dumbfounded. "That seems..."

"Too simple? It's a proven fact that if an idea is presented to someone and they are in the right frame of mind said idea will manifest. How do you think advertising works? You're watching TV, someone uses a specific product, later you're in the store and you see said product. You're more likely to buy it because you saw it being used. Lelia suggested that you think about her while you're having sex, a few times actually, so that thought manifested and you did what she wanted you to do." He explains.

I feel like a complete fool. "That manipulating bitch," I rake my hand through my hair. "I want to see her."

"You want to teach her a lesson," Flynn knows me all to well.

"This will be much worse than a spanking." I smile.

 ** _What will the punishment be? Leave me candy and I'll let you know! xo_**

 ** _Updated 4/9/18 Beta by calicutie77_**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and all the follows! I'm really happy you all are enjoying this!**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up and it's almost 4 pm. The bed feels lonely without Christian. I miss him already, but I'm supposed to be angry with him. Is his offense really all that bad? Yes, it hurts that he was thinking of her while we were making love, but is it really that unforgivable? Or am I just a fool in love?

I drag myself out of bed and go in search of food. Of course there isn't much besides a can of soup since Kate has been out of town. I sigh and pull on some clothing. I guess I'm going out for dinner.

Walking over to the deli a block away I order a sandwich and salad. As I wait for my food a familiar face walks through the door and I sink in my seat. Elena Lincoln, bitch troll. Maybe she won't notice me if I make myself small. She orders and turns toward the dining room. I curse inwardly when she sits across from me at my table. Christian must have sent her, fuck.

We sit in silence for a few moments, me avoiding her gaze. "Anastasia." she finally breaks the silence. "I'm surprised to see you here, alone no less."

I snap my head up "Really?" I say probably more coldly than I should, "Christian didn't send you to follow me?"

She laughs, "Follow you? No dear, I actually haven't spoken to Christian in weeks."

I regard her, "So, what do you want Elena?"

"I just saw you sitting alone and thought I would join an old friend," she smiles.

I scoff, "We are not friends."

"Well, I'm certainly not your enemy."

"Bullshit."

"What happened Anastasia? Why are you hear alone?" She ignores my outburst.

I cross my arms and huff, "Christian fucked up."

She smiles softly, "Sounds like you had a quarrel."

"He moaned the name of one of his ex subs while we were making love." I say in a low growl.

"Wow, who was it? Susana? Gillian? Jennifer? Katie?"

"Lelia," I say stopping her from the litany of women.

"Ah, yes, quite possibly the favorite, too bad she wanted more." She laments.

"Did you…did you know them all?" I ask shyly.

"Yes dear, I set them all up. You were the first he went after on his own."

I shift in my seat as our food arrives, a feeling of love washes over me. Christian loved me at first sight.

"Are you going to go back to him?" she asks.

I sigh, "I haven't decided," I shrug suddenly not hungry.

"Give him some space dear, Christian isn't use to this kind of relationship," she says, moving her salad around her plate.

"He proposed to me." I say nonchalantly.

She drops her fork, making it clatter on the plate.

"He can love Elena, and he does. He loves me. He may have fucked up, but I will not ruin happiness for one mistake. He is human. Mistakes happen." I say matter of factly.

"So you will go back to him." Stating fact instead of asking a question.

"Yes, eventually, when he has made it up to me," I say gathering my stuff.

"All you want is his money," she sneers.

"No, Elena, I want his love. His unconditional, undying love, and you will stay the fuck out of our lives." I stand up and move to leave.

"I'm warning you, this can only end badly. You can't give him what he needs," she says in a low growl.

"Yes, I can. He needs love and no one except me can give him that." I turn on my heel and leave.

Just outside the deli I feel sick. I find a trash can and empty the meager contents of my stomach. I will not let her win. I will not let anyone win. They can think me a fool all they want, I know that Christian and I are meant to be, and no one will stand in the way of that.

 **Christian's POV**

I stand outside the door that leads to Lelia. I square my shoulders and put on my Dom facade. She wants to play my emotions, I am going to play with hers. I step into her room and her eyes widen, she is speechless. She wasn't expecting me. She watches me as I pull a chair next to her bed. I sit, leaning back and crossing my legs.

"Lelia," I nod "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Sir," she says quietly, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, I was worried about you, Last night you weren't in your right mind," I say.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she says looking down at her hands.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask.

She shrugs, "Scaring her, imposing on you."

"Ruining my relationship?" I ask. Her head snaps up and there I see it, hope and victory in her eyes. "Ana left me because I called out for you while we were having sex last night," I say sadly, "It's for the best really, you were right, I was pretending with her. I tried to have a vanilla relationship but that is not who I am. I need someone like you." I try not to gag on my words. Saying them truly disgusts me. I am no longer that person anymore. Ana changed me.

"What are you saying sir?" Lelia asks. Hope fills her voice, as if the victory is so close she can taste it.

I lean toward her, "I'm saying," I take a long pause, dragging it out, "That you need to stay the fuck out of my life."

 **Ana's POV**

I return to the apartment and pull out my cell. I send Christian a quick text _"We need to talk"._ It's almost 5 pm, he should be leaving Grey House about now. I wonder if he went to see Dr. Flynn. I'm sure he did.

An hour later I still haven't heard from him. I'm getting worried. I pace around the apartment trying to figure out my next move. I pick up my phone and search my contacts. The first one that catches my eye is Dr. Flynn. I hit send.

"Flynn." He picks up on the second ring.

"Dr. Flynn, it's Anastasia Steele."

"Ana, I'm delighted to hear from you. How can I help you?"

"I haven't heard from Christian, I was wondering if he might have come to see you today?" I ask hopeful.

"He did, we had a very insightful session. He mentioned going to see Lelia."

My heart is crushed at his words. I must have gasped slightly because he went on, "Ana, it's not what you think. I have already said too much for doctor patient confidentially, but trust me, he's not there to take her back."

I sigh "Where is she?"

He pauses, I imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't Ana, just wait for Christian. I'm sure he will tell you everything."

I hang up with him and I'm more frustrated than before. I fling my phone on the couch and pace a bit more, trying to figure out what to do. Escala is the only thing I can think of. I grab my keys and purse and am out the door.

 **Christian's POV**

Lelia is taken back at what I just said. I lean back in my chair once more, "You were expecting something different?"

"I-I don't," she looks at me like a dear in headlights.

"I know the game you played Lelia, and yes it worked," I chuckle, "A good sub always knows how to play her master, there is just one problem. I'm not your master anymore."

"But Sir-"

"Cut the crap Lelia," I stand and pace the room, "Last night my heart was ripped from my chest, I love Ana. When the images of us surfaced in my mind and I called out for you, I made the ultimate betrayal. The whole thing is, you manipulated me into doing it."

She is trying to hide a proud smile, but failing.

"Are you proud of what you've done? Are you proud of hurting me?" I ask, pain in my voice.

She shrugs, "I thought that if you could remember how good things were between us there may have been a chance."

"A chance for what? For me to take you back? A chance for you to replace Ana?" I ask raising my voice.

"I loved you! You were my whole world and when I wanted more you threw me out like garbage! But her-" she pauses to take a shaky breath, "She sleeps with you! She can call you by your name! She can come and go as she pleases! Why her and not me? Did I not please you? Did I not give you what you need?"

"Ana is different," I say softly, "You knew the arrangement we had. You knew it would never go past the rules. You were free to leave at anytime."

"If I couldn't have you the way I wanted, I was going to have you anyway I could," she growled, "I hoped you could see what you had in front of you."

I sigh, shaking my head. I don't want to say what I am thinking, it would hurt her too much to know that I only thought of her as a fuck toy.

"So what now that your precious Ana has left you? What are you going to do?" She is taunting me.

"I'm going to fight for her." I say confidently and stride out of the room.

Once out of the hospital I pull out my phone and see I missed a text from Ana, over an hour ago. Shit. I dial her number as I get into the back of the waiting SUV. After 4 rings it goes straight to voicemail. "Damn it!" I curse. I ping her phone. She's at Kate's still, maybe she's in the shower or something. "Taylor, head over to Miss Kanavaugh's apartment."

"Yes, Sir." He smiles. Yes, Taylor I'm going to get her back, or die trying.

 **Ana's POV**

I come out of the building into the crisp Seattle air. Goose bumps appear on my arms as I walk to my Saab that is parked a few blocks away since I couldn't find closer parking this morning. I'm crossing the street and my shoulder slams into the arm of a large man "Ow!" I look back at the man who just keeps walking as I rub my arm. I reach my car and there is a piece of paper tucked under the windshield wiper. Great, a ticket. I reach over to grab the paper when I'm suddenly very tired. I grip the hood of the car. Everything is spinning, my heart is racing, and suddenly everything goes black.

 **Who wants to know what happens?**

 **Beta by calicutie77**


	7. Chapter 5

**First of all I want to thank all of you for the almost 100 follows! I am amazed!**

 **Ana's in trouble...**

 **Christian's POV**

As we turn down the street to the apartment I notice Ana's car parked. "Taylor, stop here." I hop out of the SUV and approach the car. Did she get a ticket? I'll take care of it. I pull the paper off her windshield and open it. it's not a ticket, it's a note, _'You owe me a life'_. What the fuck?

Taylor approaches me as he sees me looking around frantically "Sir?"

I hand him the paper and move around the car. Ana's purse is in the gutter next to her car. "Taylor!" I call for him. He approaches and I hear him curse under his breath. He is immediately on the phone.

I scan the area, its a relatively quiet area. Not many people around at this time of day. I doubt there are any witnesses as to what happened. I can only think to get to the apartment. I step inside and search every room, calling out for Ana. I know she's not here but I can't help but hope. Returning to the living room, I find Ana's phone on the couch. Why would she leave it? I pocket it and return to the car. Taylor has gathered her purse "The police have been notified sir. They are on their way."

I assume they would like to dust the car for finger prints. "I found Ana's phone in the apartment," I tell him. His jaw clenches.

The police come quickly, lifting a few prints from the car and taking the note. As I am giving a description of Ana, a cell phone begins to ring. I look at the officer, I assume it's his. "Aren't you going to answer that?" He asks me.

I realize it's Ana's phone. I fish it from my jacket pocket and step a few feet away. The caller ID reveals nothing.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well. Mr. Christian Grey, how the hell are ya brother?" the voice on the line sneers.

My blood starts to boil, "Jack? What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh, I'll get what I want, because I have what you're looking for"

My heart drops into my stomach "Ana?" I ask

"Ding, ding, ding! That's the correct answer! Now tell him what he's won Pat!"

"Cut the crap, Jack! What do you want?" I am quickly getting tired of his shit.

"It's not going to be that easy Mr. Grey. You and this little bitch of yours ruined my life. So we are going to play a game. I've left a package for you at Grey House." With that, the line goes dead.

I'm so angry I want to throw the phone, but it's my only connection to Ana at this point. "Detective, You're looking for Jack Hyde. Taylor, I need to get to Grey House." I say moving toward the car.

I arrive at Grey House, it's quiet since it's after 6. I ride up to my office with Taylor by my side. I search around Andrea's desk and find a large envelope. I pick it up and head towards my office. "Wait here Taylor."

I sit at my desk and look at the envelope. I should turn it over to the police, but I can't risk him harming my Ana if I don't play his game. I dump the contents on my desk. Photographs, I pick up the first, a blue collar family. I study the photo and quickly realize that I am one of the small kids in the picture. This must have been my foster family while Grace and Carrick filed the papers to adopt me. I pick up another picture, it's of two boys playing together. One is me, the other is a few years older. Could it be? Hyde and I were in the same foster family?

Ana's phone rings again, a different number this time. "Yeah?"

"Did you get the package Grey?" Hyde croons into the phone.

"Yeah, you and I were in foster care together, so what?" I lean back in my chair.

"I could have had your life Grey. I could be fucking this sweet ass instead of you."

"Don't you dare touch her or I will kill you!"

"Luck for you, I like my women to be conscious and willing when I fuck them. She's still out from the roofie."

"So what do you actually want, Hyde? To torture me because my parents didn't pick you? They wouldn't have picked you anyway. My adoption was already in the works when I came into the foster system."

"I'm still owed something, five million dollars seems about right. You better hope the bank is still open Mr. Grey."

"I don't need a bank, Hyde. Where are you?" I growl.

"Meet me in front of SIP in one hour and don't you dare think about bringing the cops or I will kill her." Then I hear the dial tone.

Five million. I mentally go through the inventory in my safes. I know I have most of it here at Grey House. The rest I can make up with what I have at Escala. With any luck that fucker won't be leaving with money, but handcuffs.

I've collected the money and I sit in front of my newest acquisition, SIP. This is to be Ana's when we get married. I know she will make a great company out of it.

A van pulls up next to us, I wait as Jack gets out of the drivers seat. I climb out of the SUV, Taylor following me. "Where is she?" I growl.

"Where's the money?" he counters.

"No, not until I see her." I am eager to make sure she is okay.

He huffs and pulls open the door of the van. Ana! I move toward her but he stops me ."No, no, no…she is mine till I see the money." I can't wait to take this fucker out.

"Taylor" I call out. He produces two bags, full of cash. "Five Million, it's all there."I yearn to touch her, to make sure she is all right.

He moves toward the cash and I move toward Ana. I lift her out of the van, she's still unconscious. "She'll be out for a while," he smiles as he loads the bags into the van. I gently place Ana in the back seat. "Nice doing business with you Mr. Grey" I close the door to the SUV and suddenly we are surrounded. Seattle's finest come out from hiding, guns all trained on Hyde.

"Didn't think it would be that easy did you Hyde?" I ask.

"No I didn't." He smiles, "There's enough explosives in the van to level half of Seattle." He said producing a remote control from his pocket. "All I have to do is push this button and if you don't let me go, we'll all be dead."

I narrow my eyes, "You're bluffing."

"You want to try my bluff?" He's taunts me.

I am startled by a gunshot. Hyde grips his arm, dropping the remote and crying out in pain. The officers rush him, kicking the device out of his reach and cuffing him. I turn away and back to the SUV, opening the door I gather Ana in my arms once more and take her to the waiting ambulance.

Ana has been drugged, the doctors say she's gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning. I haven't left her side since I was allowed to see her. They tell me she wasn't raped which is a relief.

Hyde was bluffing about the explosives. He didn't have anything in the van. He must have thought I would bring the cops and just had it as a backup plan. He was booked for kidnapping and assault for drugging Ana.

"Mr. Grey?" Dr. Parks soft voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Yes Doctor?" I ask

"We got the toxicology report back." She says. "He drugged her with Flunitrazepam, Rohypnol is what you would may know it as, or the Date Rape drug."

I look at her curiously, "But how? It's not like she was out in a bar where he could have slipped it into her drink."

"He dissolved it and injected it through syringe." She walks around to Ana's right side where there is a small bruise on her upper arm. "Here, you see that small pinprick?"

"That would be consistent with Hyde's version of events." Detective Rasbury says from the doorway. "He says he injected her when he passed her on the street, bumping into her arm."

"Makes sense," the doctor muses, "Flunitrazepam has a life of 16 to 26 hours, so depending on the time he injected her, she should be out for a while."

"Thank you doctor." I say as she takes her leave. The detective steps into the room. "So what did the bastard say?" I ask.

"He told us you were in foster care together in Detroit, that your adoptive parents should have chosen him. He followed you to Seattle and was planning on kidnapping your sister before Ana fell into his lap as his assistant. But when he came onto her and she took him down, he had to revise his plan. So he stalked her. He didn't think he'd ever get his chance because she was never alone, always with you, but then yesterday he saw her leave Escala. He followed her to Miss Kanavaugh's apartment and devised his plan" he explained "He had placed a syringe in the arm of his jacket and bumped her while crossing the street. It was just enough to bring her into a state of confusion. He then drugged her more to knock her out. He put her in the van and that's where they stayed until he drove to SIP. He said he watched as you found her car and her purse. A few minutes earlier and you might have caught him in the act."

"Son of a bitch," I growl.

"Don't worry Mr. Grey. He's going away for a long time."

"Thank you detective." I stand and shake his hand. Turning back to Ana I take her hand and continue my vigil.

 **Will she be alright? Leave me reviews and find out!**


	8. Chapter 6

**You guys are amazing! I have never had a response this huge. Thank's so much for all the support and love for this story. This is the ending chapter...for now. I haven't decided to continue it or not. I'm glad y'all have enjoyed it though. I have to give calicutie77 my biggest thanks for taking on the role of my beta, your the best!**

 **xoxo**

 **Ana's POV**

Beeping, I hear beeping. An alarm? No, its steady. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My head hurts. My eyelids feel to heavy to open. My left hand feels warm, heavy, like someone is holding on to it. I squeeze.

"Ana?" I hear, its Christian. He's here with me. But where is here?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I am confused, the last thing I remember was getting to my car, reaching for the ticket, then nothing.

I have to open my eyes. "Come on baby, come back to me" Christian coaxes. I feel his hand on my face. I want to open my eyes, I want to see his. I want to tell him I love him and forgive him.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I'm thirsty, I'm nauseous, and I just want to open my damn eyes.

 **Christian's POV**

I feel a weak squeeze. Is she waking up? "Ana?"

I stand up, still holding onto her hand, reaching for her face. "Come on baby, come back to me," trying to coax her back to the world of the living. It's been just about 20 hours since she was drugged. It should be wearing off by now.

I lean over and kiss her soft lips. Maybe sleeping beauty will awaken with true love's kiss. To my surprise she moans softly, kissing me back. I pull back and smile at her. Her eyes flutter open and she looks around, confused. "It's true, true love's kiss does work."

"Christian?" She croaks out. Her mouth is dry and she's probably not feeling so hot right now.

I reach over and pour her a glass of water. I place my had behind her head and the glass to her lips. "Slowly baby" I warn. She sips and pulls back. "Thank you," her voice already sounds better.

"Taylor?" I call out. He appears in the doorway. He had been sitting in the hall on guard since we got here. I owe him a bonus. "Can you get the doctor? Ana's awake."

He smiles. "Yes, Sir!" Turning on his heel to find the doctor. I turn back to Ana.

"What happened?" She asks .

"Hyde. He drugged you, kidnapped you. Wanted five million dollars in ransom. I got it, met him and got you back." I give her the short version for now.

"You paid Hyde five million dollars?! Christian? Are you insane? That's a lot of money!"

"I would have given him everything to get you back Ana." I say kissing the back of her hand.

"Did he get away?"

I laugh. "No, I had the police on the ready. He's sitting in jail and won't be out in this lifetime."

She relaxes a bit before tensing up again. "He didn't…do anything to me, did he?"

"No, besides drugging you, he didn't touch you." I reassure and she relaxes again.

"Ms. Steele, good to see you awake. I'm Dr. Parks. How are you feeling?" She asks as she comes sweeping into the room.

"Honestly? Not too good." Ana responds.

"Any headache? Nausea?"

"Yep." Ana said making a pop with her lips.

I stand up and kiss Ana's forehead, "I'll be right outside," and let the good doctor do her work.

I wait outside with Taylor who has brought me a cup of coffee. "Is Ms. Steele ok?" He asks.

"She is having some after effects, kinda like being hungover, but nothing permanent," I pause for a moment, "Taylor, thank you for staying. You didn't have too."

Taylor just nods in response. I know he's still sore about letting her leave the first time. I'm going to have to sort out protection for her.

The doctor steps out of the room, "Alright, I'm all done with her. She's getting dressed. I'm going to process her discharge paperwork and you guys should be out of here shortly." She smiles.

"Thank you doctor," I'm glad I get to take my baby home.

"Rest for the next few days, let her get her strength back." She winks and I blush.

Ana emerges a few minutes later all dressed and ready to go home. I slip my arm around her waist supporting her as we walk through the hospital. As she is discharged Taylor brings the car around. Taylor drives carefully on the way back to Escala, apologizing for every bump. Ana smiles at him. He's really taken a liking to her and I'm glad. I mean she is going to be my wife.

 **Ana's POV**

Mrs. Jones helps me get settled in the bedroom while Christian makes a few phone calls in his study.

I am sitting up in bed, a cup of tea next, to me reading _Jude the Obscure_ by Thomas Hardy when Christian comes in. "Didn't the doctor say to rest? That's some heavy material to be reading," he quips.

"Well, He's to be had by any woman who can get him to care for her a bit, if she likes to set herself to catch him the right way." I quote from the book.

He laughs. "You don't have to catch me, you already have me."

"Do I?" I ask, I'm going to make him work for it.

"You know you do. I wouldn't have paid five million if you didn't." I laugh and hit him with a pillow.

He reaches over and kisses me, pulling away I stare into his gray eyes. "We still need to talk." I say seriously.

He sighs, "Lelia played me Ana. She put those thoughts into my head, power of suggestion Flynn called it. She suggested that I think about her while having sex with you to get me to do it. She thought I would go back to her if you were out of the picture."

"Wow, manipulative" I muse.

"Flynn called her brilliant, I call her bat shit crazy."

I bite my lip. "Well, I thought a lot when I was at Kate's. I even ran into Mrs. Robinson when I went to get a bite to eat."

His head snaps up, "Elena? What did she say?"

"Nothing of importance. Just her usual litany of I can't give you what you need." I say sadly.

"But you do, you are everything that I need."

I smile sadly at him determined to drag this out just a bit more.

"You're still not convinced? Ana, baby. You are the air I breathe, the blood in my veins." He rakes a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to convince you that we are soul mates."

"Marry me." I tell him.

He looks at me dumbfounded, "What?"

"Marry me to convince me." I smile.

He pauses and after a moment he lunges toward me, "You little minx." He says tickling me.

"Ah! Christian!" I shriek. Suddenly his lips are on mine, he claims me. I am his forever.


End file.
